tony goes goth
by The.darkness.within.you
Summary: Abby and Gibbs help tony become who he really is, not who he was forced to be
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys just a little plot I had in my head...just for fun

Disclaimer...I do not own ncis and so forth

Chapter one

Tony walked into Abby's lab and as soon as she turned off the music she turned and glared at him putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey Abby" he said smiling at her.

"Don't you dare hey Abby me!" She growled "I looked through your Facebook pictures last night now that you've accepted my friend request...how could you Tony?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Tony knew exactly what she had found and he gulped

"You used to be so goth, why did you stop?"

"I didn't want to Abby, Baltimore PD made me change, I wasn't allowed to work any cases until I wore normal clothing, they made my life hell and I didn't want that happening here too."

Abby looked shocked "that's discrimination" she bit out

"I know" tony sighed. "After that I just kept all my clothes in my closet and I hate it Abs, I hate having to pretend!"

Abby hugged him.

"Do you want to be goth still?" She asked him and Tony nodded.

"I will get Gibbs down here and we will talk about it and then tonight I'm gonna get you some of the latest clothes" she said speed dialling Gibbs.

Gibbs came into Abby's lab a few moments later. "Hey Abby!"

"Gibbs do you care about the way I dress?" She asked him getting straight to the point

"No Abbs if it makes you happy, wear what you like" he answered confused.

"Tony here was a goth but Baltimore PD threatened him into submission."

Gibbs blinked and looked at Tony

"Goth?" He turned towards Tony.

"Let me guess, you don't feel yourself in normal clothing, you feel like you are deceiving everyone about who you really are!"

Tony nodded

"You want to wear goth clothing then its fine by me, but tone it down when we go to crime scenes OK!"

Tony looked up in shock.

"Really?" He asked

"Yup"

"Yay, thanks boss man!" Abby squealed hugging him

"I'm taking him shopping tonight!" She added smiling

"Do you want to go now?" Gibbs said "I owe you both some time off, we have worked so hard on the last case, make sure you are back by one o clock...that's a good three hours!"

Abby shrieked in delight clapping her hands together.

"Boss why?" Tony asked

"Because you always have my six, you've saved my life, you've beaten the plague and your a damn fine agent, and if the only way you want to be repaid is to wear your own clothes, then how can I say no?"

Tony grinned

"Thanks boss! Come on Abbs! Shopping time!"

Abby grabbed her bag and kissed Gibbs on the cheek

"See ya soon boss man" she said before linking arms with Tony and getting in the elevator.

The ride to the mall didn't take long and Tony and Abby soon found a store called the hollow dead.

Tony was in his element. He bought new rocks, bondage pants, studded belts, chains and a wide variety of tshirts.

"Wanna go change into some of your new clothes and stuff?" Abby asked

"Hell yeah" Tony replied grinning before heading into the bathroom to change.

He emerged twenty minutes later with his bondage pants on, new rocks, studded wrist cuffs and a death is our destiny T-shirt who were a band he loved! He was wearing black eyeliner and white heat on his face.

"We still have an hour and a half left so I'm thinking I get my lip repierced and get my hair dyed black and have some blue highlights in it!"

"Way cool" Abby squealed in excitement "let's go"

Tony exited the mall feeling amazing "I can't wait to see how probie reacts" he said as Abby took a photo of him and emailed it to Gibbs.

Meanwhile in the bullpen Gibbs was calling a meeting.

"Guys when Tony comes in he's going to be goth"

"For a case?" McGee asked

"Nope because he used to be a goth until Baltimore PD forced him to change...he didn't feel himself, so I let him revert"

"The director won't be-"

"The director can't discriminate McGee. Tony's risked his life for us time and time again, its the least we can do to not make fun of him for who he really is"

"Sure boss" McGee said as Ziva nodded.

Gibbs sat down behind his desk and opened up the email. He smiled when he saw the man he thought of like a son all done up.

"I'm going for coffee" he barked walking towards the elevator.

Once he was outside he slid his phone out of his pocket and rung Tony.

"Dinozzo"

"Hey boss"

"Your new look suits you"

"Thanks boss"

"I'm proud of you Tony"

"Thanks boss"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hope you are enjoying this. If you have any ideas for the story then please let me know via a review.

I do not own NCIS but I do own Death is our destiny (no seriously I do l'm the lead guitarist check us out on YouTube)

Chapter 2

Tony strode into the bullpen with Abby talking about a movie.

McGee's eyes widened when he saw Tony, he looked even more different than McGee could ever picture. "H-hey Tony" he greeted him.

"Hey probie" Tony smiled back

"Er...nice look" McGee said awkwardly as Ziva smirked at him.

"Why thank you McCompliment" Tony replied adjusting his leather studded wrist cuffs.

"You not wearing a dog collar?" Ziva asked

Tony looked up "ever since the plague things round my neck feel like they are strangling me" he replied shrugging.

"Hey dinozzo" Gibbs said walking past with a coffee in hand.

" oh hey boss" tony said as Abby lounged against his desk filing her nails

"Death is our destiny huh?" Ziva asked smiling

"An awesome band" Tony replied

"Abs that reminds me Blutengel are apparently working on a single with the newlydeads"

"I heard that" Abby said "I can't wait to hear it" she shrugged.

"Anywho I'd best get down to the lab" she added before going over to Gibbs desk "hey boss man" she smiled "anything you need me to process yet?"

"Not yet Abby" Gibbs replied "but if you have any outstanding expenses, the forms need to be in tomorrow"

"Ooh good, I'll do that then" she said walking off.

"Tony, I just think you should know I don't mind you being goth" McGee said nervously

"Really?"

"Well I mean I hardly recognize you but you seem happier"

"Thanks Tim"

"No problem Tony"

"See ya soon guys" Abby said waving as she got in the elevator.

Read and review...oh BTW my band death is our destiny has a new song called You're never there ft Niko Marx. Please listen to it on Youtube as it fits well with this chapter

More chapters soon


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for all the positive reviews guys.

By the way...my bands raising money for a load of charities so if you buy our album "the best of Death Is Our Destiny" off itunes, google play or amazon mp3s. Tony will love you and youll be raising money for a great cause (and ill make sure my stories are amazing)

Chapter 3

The next morning Tony was wearing work style pants with studded detail along the sides. A long black embroidered trench coat and a black shirt. newlydeads band tshirt. His eyes were ringed with black eyeliner and his lip piercing was firmly in place. He arrived at the bullpen half an hour too early and set about responding to his emails.

Gibbs came in with coffee in hand and stood in front of his desk.

"Oh hey boss" Tony said smiling

"Hey Dinozzo" Gibbs said "you look good"

"Thanks boss, i toned it down a bit, was kinda going for the shock factor yesterday."

"I know" Gibbs nodded.

"Ive finally submitted my expense form" Tony grinned as Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You always wait until the deadline Dinozzo!"

Tony smirked "its more fun that way" he mock pouted.

He stood up "like my shoes?" He asked his boss as he pulled up his trouser leg.

They were calf length black leather shoes with metal buckles and metal grills on the soles. With a knuckleduster shape for the lace holes.

"I can appreciate them, although they are not something that i myself would wear" gibbs replied taking a sip of his coffee.

Abby bounced up took one look at his shoes "oh my god" she squealed. "Ive wanted the white knuckleduster platform version for months but they are like 400 dollars." She said in envy.

"Ill buy you a pair Abbs" Tony shrugged "to thank you for being an amazing friend."

"You're awesome" Abby enveloped him in a hug, and their chains be came entangled meaning that when Abby moved to leave she made Tony fall over. Gibbs watched amused as they started to try and untangle themselves, getting nowhere. Mcgee stepped off the elevator and Abby being Abby made to run over and huge him making them both fall over.

"McGee help em out!" Gibbs barked drinking more coffee.

Omg...i could picture Tony and Abby in my Head soooo well trying to untangle themselves


End file.
